Halloween Horror
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: Halloween is around the corner. It all semmed like a normal Halloween, until some sorce in Atmos makes the cosutmes people are wearing become real. So it's up to Domino, Ace, Sapphire and Aerrow to rstore Atmos. But will they all stay alive to do it....
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

"Something, just doesn't feel right." Ace said.

"What do you mean?" Domino asked as she entwined her hands with his.

"I'm not sure, but I feel........worried, or scared."

"Maybe excited."

"Why excited?" Ace asked looking up to the moon.

"Halloween is in a week. And you are a vampire. That is the right night to show your true self."

"I guess you're right. I'm probably worrying for nothing."

"Yeah."

"Now. The sun is rising. I suggest we head to bed."

"I still don't see why you won't embrace me."

"Because, I don't want you to suffer the curse of being a night walker. Not able to see the sun and have a craving for blood."

"But, I've always wanted to be one."

"I know, but it's hard to take this curse back."

Domino sighed as her and Ace started to walk into the Cyclonian fortress, holding hands. Little did they know, a pair of fully blood red eyes was watching them........


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Nighttime. Silence engulfed the Condor. Everyone sleeping peacefully. Well that's what it seemed. One person was awake and had a feeling of curiosity, fear, and worry. He laid awake with Sapphire resting on his chest asleep. His brother intuition kicked in and he knew Ace was feeling the same things.

"What is it that we're so scared and worried about?" he asked himself.

"Aerrow, it's probably just Halloween." Sapphire said tiredly.

"I didn't know you were awake." Aerrow said looking down at the girl.

"I'm a witch. I know when your awake and not. It all happened when we got married remember?"

"Yeah. But what do you mean it's probably just Halloween?"

"Somethings bound to happen on Halloween. When doesn't something happen?"

"I guess you're right."

"As always. Now got to sleep."

"Fine."

Aerrow closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Finn was running through the Condor, trying to hide from a angry Stork (he scratched the side of the Condor with his skimmer). Finding nowhere else to hide, he ducked into the Sky Knights room. He closed the door and locked it, but jumped when he heard Aerrow call his name. He turned around to see Aerrow sitting at his desk, holding a piece of paper and looking at him.

"Hey dude." Finn said sitting on Aerrow's bed, Aerrow's eyes still watching him.

"What did you do?" Aerrow asked spinning his chair around.

"I accidentally scratched the side of the Condor with one of my skimmers wings. Now Stork wants to kill me."

Aerrow laughed and Finn stared at him.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked utterly confused of why Aerrow was laughing.

"You do know that Sapphire can fix it like that." Aerrow snapped his fingers.

"Yeah. Good point."

When all was quiet the two males heard Stork in the hallway callings Finn's name.

"But you might want to tell him that." Finn said ducking under the covers.

Aerrow laughed again and walked out into the hall. Sure enough Stork was stalking all over the Condor for the blond.

"Stork." Aerrow said.

"Where is that Condor scratcher?" Stork asked looking Aerrow straight in the eye.

"He's in my room. But come with me. We'll fix the Condor." Aerrow said putting his arm around the merb's shoulders and walking forward.

Finn popped his head out of the covers and sighed a sigh of relief, knowing that Aerrow was taking care of his mistake. But jumped again when Sapphire said his name.

"Why does everyone have to scare me today?" Finn asked.

Sapphire shrugged while smiling.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyway. Why are you under the covers?"

"Hiding from Stork."

"Why?"

"I scratched the side of the Condor with my skimmer wing."

"Tee Hee."

Finn rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well. I'm going to see what Piper's up to." he said before he turned and left, but smacking into the closed door. "Ow. My nose." he said rubbing his nose.

"Ha Ha." Sapphire laughed pointing at him.

Finn stuck is now bruised nose in the air as he opened the door and walked out.

"Ha Ha. Idiot."

* * *

Dark Ace stood outside of the Cyclonia fortress, wearing a cloak with the hood up, keeping the sun away. He admired the way Atmos looked with the sun rising behind it.

"There has to be some way to......"

"Cure the curse." Domino said walking up behind him.

"Yes."

"I don't understand why you want to get rid of it."

"Because. You don't know what it feels like. To not see the sun, have bloodlust for everybody you see, hearing everyones heart beat and the blood running through their veins, having to control yourself when your around your brother, telling him that you're a monster, no being able to see him, since he sleeps when I am awake and the fact that you out live everyone in this lifetime. I have lived for three centuries and I'm at the point where I want to kill myself." Ace said not even glimpsing at Domino. "You don't want this fucking curse."

Domino stared wide eyed at him, while Ace's eyes glowed red with pain and regretfulness.

"Ace.....how did you get the cures?" she asked slowly stepping towards him.

"I was bit and sired." he answered walking back into the fortress, leaving Domino alone. She ran and caught up with him as she saw Ace, look to the ground with sad eyes.

"Ace. How about I ask Aerrow to come here tonight at nine. That way everyone will be sleeping and you and him can be alone."

Dark Ace looked at her and a small smile spread on his face.

"Thank you."

Once more he began walking forward, but this time Domino went to the hanger bay and used the radio. She dialed the sequence of numbers to reach the Condor. Static was heard until two female voice appeared.

"Hello?" they asked.

"Hi. I would like to talk to Aerrow."

"Who are you?" one female asked

"I can't say. But he knows me."

In the background she heard Aerrow and Finn wrestling because Finn begged him to let him out of the headlock.

"Fine. Aerrow. There's a call for you." the other female called.

She heard Aerrow say okay and heard his footsteps.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Aerrow, it's me Domino."

"Ah. Hello Juliet."

Domino blushed.

Aerrow and Domino have a secret relationship with each other. Secret because they are both married and on opposite sides of the war. They call each other Romeo and Juliet because their love is forbidden, like theirs. But Domino and Aerrow hope that it won't end like Romeo's and Juliet's tale did. With them both dying.

"Hello Romeo. Can you come to Cyclonia at nine pm?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because your brother needs you."

"Alright. I'll be there around nine."

"Also meet him in our room."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Goodbye my love."

She heard a click and she then hung up. Domino left the hanger bay and caught up with Ace, who was just about to open the door to their room.

"Ace. He's coming."

He nodded and walked into the room, Domino following.

"Ace. Why haven't you seen Aerrow for a long time?" Domino asked sitting in the bed.

"Me and him used to fight. I used to attack the Condor and Terra's and Aerrow defend them, but that was back when he was fourteen. Now that the curse has gotten worse. I can't spend a minute out in the sun, let alone go and do Cyclonis's bidding. Plus when Aerrow's awake I'm asleep."

Domino nodded her head sympathetically.

"But why were you out in the sun this morning?"

Ace sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"The sun wasn't up fully and I had a cloak on. The hood was blocking the sun."

Domino put her hand on his leg.

"It's okay. Aerrow's coming. You should be happy you get to see your brother."

Dark Ace sighed and lifted his head an glared into the eyes of the girl sitting beside him.

"You're right. I love you Domino."

"Love you too."

Dark Ace smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now let's get to bed."

Domino nodded and crawled up the bed and lifted the covers up. Dark Ace slid in beside her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Good day." Domino said closing her eyes.

"Good day." Dark Ace repeated softly.

* * *

The clock struck nine pm and the sound of a skimmer was heard in the hanger bay. Aerrow took out a cloaking crystal, from a bag he brought with him, and cloaked his skimmer. He put the crystal back in the bag and swung it over his shoulder, before heading down the halls of Cyclonia. He found Ace's and Domino's room in no time. He slipped in and closed the door behind him, before turning around and jumping, seeing Ace's standing right behind him.

"Ace. You scared me." Aerrow said placing a hand over his chest and panting.

"Sorry." Ace said as he walked back to the bed and sitting on it, staring at Domino.

"Domino said that you needed me?" Aerrow said in a questioning manner.

"Yes. Have you been getting strange feelings? Like for some reason you're worried or curious?"

"Yes."

"Then help me find out why." Ace looked up at Aerrow with pleading eyes, "and help me get rid of this curse."

"Of course Ace."

Aerrow looked at the stress and sadness on Dark Ace's face. He sat beside him, put the bag on the floor and pulled his coller down, so more of his neck was exposed. Ace looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Aerrow, what are you doing?"

"You look stressed and sad. I know that blood helps you.....um.....relax and get distressed. So I'm offering my blood to you." Aerrow said grabbing Ace's hand and putting it on his neck.

Ace felt the blood pump and move inside is vein. He bent down to bite him but, quickly forced himself back. He tried to take his hand away, so he could stop feeling the pumping of Aerrow's blood, but Aerrow held his hand there. Aerrow knew he would be stubborn. So, with his free hand, he reached down into the bag. He pulled out a cloth. He unfolded it and puled out a very sharp razor blade. Dark Ace eyes went wide as Aerrow took the razor blade and cut his neck, but made sure he didn't cut a blood vein. The smell of blood flooded Ace's senses. He looked at the scarlet red line that was on Aerrow's neck, dripping, oozing out blood. Ace looked at Aerrow's eyes eyes and saw that they were closed, waiting for him to bite his neck. Ace looked at the blood again and let his bloodlust take over him as he bent down and sunk his fangs into Aerrow's neck, eyes closing due to pure taste. He felt Aerrow jolt and heard a small yelp pass Aerrow's lips, but he toned it out as he drank the sweet, scarlet blood. After a minute or so, Ace's brain kicked in and he felt Aerrow's hands on his head, keeping him from lifting his head. The other thing he noticed was Aerrow slowly start to go limp. Ace's eyes flashed open and he jerked away quickly. Aerrow's hands fell to his sides as he slowly opened his eyes and look into Ace's.

"Ace?" Aerrow asked.

"Aerrow, are you okay?" Ace asked worry filling his voice.

"I'm fine." Aerrow said smiling, "why?"

"I thought I took to much blood. I felt you to start to go limp so I thought I killed you."

"Wow. So you feed on Aerrow, but not your wife?"

Aerrow and Ace turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Domino was sitting up in the bed looking at the bite/scratch mark on Aerrow's neck.

"Domino. I....._we_didn't mean to wake you. And as for that comment. I use Aerrow because he offers me his blood." Ace said taking one of her hands.

"I love you Ace."

"Love you too."

Ace turned his head to Aerrow who was putting a band aid on his neck.

"Sorry Aerrow. If I took to much."

"Don't worry. Well. I best be heading back. Halloween is tomorrow and I have to get up early and hide the candy Finn usually tries to eat." Aerrow said standing.

He grabbed the razor blade, that fell on the floor, wrapped it back up in the cloth, grabbed the bag and with one last glance at Domino and Ace, fled the room. But once again the pure red eyes were watching them. They disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Master." the red eyed creature stated in a disoriented voice.

"Halloween is tomorrow and I want to give these humans a scare they will never forget."

"But master. The one called Ace, is a vampire. He is no where close to human."

"Then we will used the ones he cares about. I do know that he cares about his wife brother and, I think, his brothers wife."

"So what do you want me to do master?"

"I want you to make the costumes real. For example. If someone is wearing a costume of a witch, they become a witch. Now go. Atmos will be mine to rule so very soon.

And with that evil laughter spread through out the Atmos.

* * *

In My next chapter I say what their costumes are going to be. I want you guys to tell me what Radarr's, Junko's, Stork's adn Sapphire's costumes should be. I really need the help.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Halloween was now here, but it was only in the morning. Finn was looking all over for the candy that Aerrow hid. Speaking of Aerrow, he walked in still sleepy and bumped into him.

"Aerrow. Where did you hide the candy?" Finn asked shaking him.

"What?" Aerrow asked still half asleep.

"Where did you hide the candy?" Finn asked again.

"In the......"

Sapphire covered his mouth with her hand.

"Where did you come form? And where is the candy?"

"Finn you know I can teleport and you also know not to ask Aerrow questions when he's still half asleep. Because you're always going to answer." Sapphire said.

She whispered two words into Aerrow's ear and Aerrow's eyes went wide and he jumped away. Aerrow now fully awake rubbed the crust from his eyes and looked between Sapphire and Finn.

"What'd you say to him?" Finn asked.

"Two words. Ace and speedo." Sapphire said with a shudder.

Finn screamed and rubbed his temples getting the mental picture of Ace in speedo's out of his head.

"I'll let you two think about that." Sapphire said with a smile while walking out of the room.

Finn and Aerrow looked at each other and shivered.

"So....where did you hide the candy?" Finn asked trying to sound innocent, but failed miserably.

"I'm not telling you Finn." Aerrow said also walking out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was on the bridge when Piper came running in a big smile plastered on her face.

"Guys guess what." she said.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"I know what my costume is going to be for Halloween night at the Halloween party."

"Wait. A Halloween party?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah. We were invited to one and we are totally going."

Aerrow opened his mouth to object, but Piper caught him off with, "and we are going Aerrow."

Aerrow sighed and shut his mouth.

"So, what's your costume going to be?" Sapphire asked.

"A mermaid."

"Awesome." Sapphire said.

Aerrow and Finn rolled their eyes.

Sapphire looked at Aerrow and punched his arm.

"At least have some enthusiasm." she said.

Aerrow and Finn looked at each other and raised their hands, sarcastically saying, "whoo"

"Guys are so idiotic." Piper said Sapphire nodding her head in agreement.

The two girls left, while all the guys burst out laughing.

"How is Piper going to make a mermaid outfit?" Finn laughed.

"No idea." Junko said teary eyed.

"So Aerrow, what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Nothing. Also, if I was going to be something, then I have no fucking clue."

"Well, I'm going to be a zombie." Finn said.

He stood up and held his hands out doing the zombie walk.

"What about you Junko?" Aerrow asked shaking his head at Finn.

"I'm going to be the masked masher again."

"What about you Radarr?" Aerrow asked scratching the animals head.

Radarr pulled out a picture from int the couch cushion and pointed to it.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Radarr's going to be a pirate." Aerrow answered looking at the poorly drawn pirate.

"And why was it in the couch cushions?"

Radarr shrugged.

"I see. What about you Stork?" Finn asked turning his head to look a Stork.

"Halloween is going to destroy us. Creatures and monsters come out at night to kill us all. We're doomed!" Stork said hiding his face in his hands.

At that Aerrow laughed. Everyone looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Stork asked lifting his head to see the laughing Sky Knight.

"You believe all that stuff about Halloween? It's all fake. Stories to tell little kids to give them goosebumps. I myself used to believe that on Halloween, monsters used to hide under my bed and I would always call for my mom or dad to come and see if there's any monsters in the room if I heard the slightest noise."

"Well, until they died." Finn said.

Finn covered his mouth and looked at a now sad faced Aerrow. He knew that his parents died when he was young. Aerrow never talked about them and to make things worse they died on Halloween.

"Aerrow." Finn said placing a hand on Aerrow's shoulder. "are you okay?"

Aerrow shook his head and smiled at Finn. But the blond could tell that it was a fake plastered on smile.

"Fine. Why?"

"I brought up the fact your parents died tonight. But I guess it doesn't help that Ace is a now blood sucking vampire and not really your brother. I don't even think he cares about you as a brother......" Finn's voice trailed off as he realized he just made it look like Ace was pretending to be his brother, just to get his blood.

Aerrow lost the fake smile and now was replaced with a real frown. His eyes were teary and his lip quivered a bit.

"I'm sorry dude. I should never of said anything."

Aerrow wiped away the tears and stood, the fake smile back.

"I'm fine."

And with that Aerrow left the room.

"Nice going Finn." Junko said.

* * *

"Ace, it's Halloween. Wake up!" Domino said shaking her sleeping husband.

"Domino, it's not even night yet." Dark Ace said.

"Oh yeah. I forget you're a vampire sometimes. So are you going to show who you truly are to Atmos?" she asked lying her head on his chest.

"Yes. But everyone does know who I truly am."

"Oh. Are you going to suck people's blood?"

She sounded like a little kid interesting in something new she learned about.

"If I'm tempted and my bloodlust takes over then yes. Because during tonight vampires bloodlust goes up beyond the inability to control it."

"Cool. I wanna see you rip someones throat out."

"Domino. I don't do that. Only if someone was threating you or me or a family member."

"So if someone threatened Aerrow, you would rip their throat out."

"Well, not really. Aerrow and I aren't really brothers."

"But you treat him like one right?"

"Yeah. So yeah. I guess if anybody threatened Aerrow then I would kill them."

Ace sat up causing Domino's head to fall on his lap. She looked up at him and saw Dark Ace's features turn into Aerrow then back into Dark Ace. She blinked and looked back up to see Ace looking out the window.

"Ace, are you okay?"

"Just, I don't know. I still have that feeling of worry and such." Ace said turning his attention back to Domino.

"Well, it's okay. I love you"

"Love you too."

Ace leaned down and kissed her.

"Now I'm going back to bed."

Ace lifted her head and put it to rest on his lying chest again.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Ace closed his eyes and fell into a comforting dark sleep, while Domino was still wide awake. She quietly climbed out of bed and went to the first radio she saw, which was in Ace's office, just across the room. She wasn't aloud in it, but she figured if Ace was asleep, she could duck in there and use the radio for a minute. She grabbed it and pressed the buttons that connected to Aerrow's private radio in his room.

"Hello?" he asked sounding deeply depressed.

"Hi Aerrow. Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine." his voice only cheered up a little.

"Well okay. But could you meet me on Terra Atmosia by the old oak tree? I wish to talk to you in person."

"Alright."

She heard a click and was about to leave the room, until she saw something on the edge of Dark Ace's desk. Peeking out the door to see Ace snugly asleep, she tiptoed over to the desk and picked up a letter. She read it and almost fainted. It read,

_**My son,**_

_**I am dying. You may not get this letter until night strikes. I do hope that Aerrow and you have grown fond of each other. Also tell him that he is wearing contacts for those green eyes. Hus true eye color is a light black. But not too light. He has had those contacts in ever since he was born. You may find this strange that I am telling you this now, but Aerrow is your full brother. He is younger and not a vampire yes, but when he was born twenty-five years ago, your mother and I abandoned him because he was no vampire. Shortly after your mother died and I put him in a orphanage at the age of seven. Now that I am dying I wish that you do the deed and kill Aerrow. Our family will stay a strictly vampire family. Kill him.**_

_**Darius.**_

Domino had to try hard to keep from crying. Her husband was supposed to kill her secret lover.

_'But why did he say he hopes they have grown fond of each other.' _she thought.

Then she remembered that she had to meet her secret lover on Terra Atmosia. She slipped out the door and put the note on the bedside table. She hurried over to the closet and pulled it open. It squeaked and she held her breath as she whipped her head toward Ace, who grumbled and turned over.

"Phew." she breathed.

She found a white mini skirt, a white blouse, with a V shaped collar and white high heels.

"Surly no one would recognize a Talon wearing all white." she whispered to herself.

She grabbed her black purse and before she dashed out of the room, grabbed the letter and stuffed it in her purse.

* * *

On Atmosia, Domino landed the skimmer and walked to the old oak tree where she saw Aerrow just about to leave.

"Aerrow!" she called.

Aerrow turned his head and got off the skimmer holding his arms out. Domino immediately rushed into his awaiting arms. Aerrow held her in a tight embrace for a minute, before letting her go.

"Hi Aerrow." she said kissing his lips.

"Hi."

Aerrow's voice still sounded depressed and sad. Domino looked up into his eyes and saw something was deeply disturbing him.

"Aerrow. Tell me what's wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

Aerrow sighed and looked toward the setting sun.

"It's just that Finn reminded me of something."

"Oh yeah? What?"

Aerrow sighed again and slouched against the tree sliding down to rest at its roots.

"He reminded me that my parents died on this exact same day eighteen years ago. He also said that Ace was only to be a pretending good brother to me so he could just drink my blood."

Domino looked at her purse and remembered the letter Ace's or _their_father had wrote Ace. She figured if she showed him this now then, his day might just go to hell. She looked back at Aerrow who was now smiling.

"I feel better now."

He stood up.

"So what you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Halloween is today, as you know, so I was wondering if you want to come to a costume party with me."

"I would love to but....."

"But what?"

"I have no costume and, well, yeah" Aerrow said his cheeks going a light pink.

"Aerrow, I love it when you blush." Domino said throwing her arms around his neck.

Aerrow's cheeks went redder as he hugged her back.

"That's okay. You can still come even tho you don't have a costume. Actually bring your whole.....wait did you guys get an invitation to a costume party on Terra Neon around eleven?" she asked looking Aerrow in the eyes.

"Well, we got an invitation, but I'm not sure what it said. Piper got it and I haven't took time to look at it."

"Oh." Domino said pressing her head against his chest and sighing, her arms wrapped around his waist as his were wrapped around her.

"If you want, I'll look at it and tell you what it says. Actually I think I have it in my room. Would you want to come with me?" Aerrow asked pulling her so he could look into her green and blue eyes.

"To the Condor?"

"Yes."

"But, wouldn't they freak, if you brought another girl on board?"

"No."

Aerrow smiled and she smiled back.

"Alright."

Aerrow turned to his skimmer and that's when Domino caught glimpse of the band aid, stained with a bit of blood.

"Aerrow." she said grabbing his arm.

"Yeah?"

"How's the bite mark?" she asked placing her hand over the band aid.

"Better. It does sting once in a while but that's it. And as for the stained blood, it bleeds once and a while."

"As long as that's it."

"It is." he reassured her.

"Okay."

Aerrow turned to his skimmer and got on it, Domino climbing on behind him. She clutched onto his waist and they took off.

* * *

They landed on the hanger bay of the Condor and Domino followed Aerrow to his room passing by a few of his teammates, who said ''hi'' and ''how's it going?''. When they reached Aerrow's room, Domino sat on the bed and watched Aerrow search through tons of papers and such on his desk.

"Found it." he said holding up an envelope already open. "Piper likes to put things back in an envelope to keep them clean and straight."

"Oh."

He reached in the envelope and pulled out a invitation. He read through it and looked up.

"Yeah. This is the invitation."

"Great. Then why don't you and your team come and we can meet up. Ace is also coming. Speaking of Ace I should get back in case he wakes up."

"Okay. Do you want me to give you a rid back?"

"Yes please."

Aerrow put the envelope and invitation on the desk and they walked back to the hanger bay. They got on Aerrow's skimmer and fled the hanger bay.

* * *

Domino burst through the doors of the her and Ace's room, causing Ace to fall out of bed. Domino stopped in the doorway as Ace slowly pulled himself off from the floor.

"Domino?" he asked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"No idea." she said trying not to burst out laughing as Ace's hair stuck out like a clown.

"What's that smirk for?" he asked stretching.

"Domino bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she pointed to Ace's hair.

Ace lifted one eyebrow, before walking into the bathroom to his right and looked into the mirror. He growled and turned on the tap. He put water through his hair while using his comb to brush it out. Finally being satisfied, he put the comb down and walked back out into the bedroom to see Domino sitting cross-legged on the bed watching him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

Ace sighed and stared at her.

"What?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just undressing you with my eyes." he answered in a deep voice as a smirk crossed his face.

"I'd say yes, but no."

"Why?"

"Because, I like to torment you."

"Fine. What time is it?"

Domino looked on the bedside table at the clock.

"It's around six thirty."

"The sun should be going down in a few more hours."

"So you're going to stay up?"

"Might as well."

"Good. By the way were going to a costume party tonight on Neon."

Ace's head whipped from the window, from which he was looking out, to Domino, staring at her wide eyed.

"What? A costume party?"

"Yeah."

Dark Ace sighed and looked out the window again.

"You're going by yourself."

"What? Why?"

"I don't go to any costume party."

"But..."

"No." he snapped, his voice filled with power that made Domino shiver with slight fear.

"Ace?" she asked tears filling her eyes.

Dark Ace's expression softened and he stepped toward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Domino. But you still will have to go alone."

She nodded and hugged him. Ace wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. Unaware of the events to come......

* * *

Thanks for the Mermaid idea for Piper, Cowgirls Angel Rita. I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Night was upon Atmos and the costume party was blaring. Dancing and singing. Domino stood against the wall waiting for Aerrow and his team to arrive. She was dressed as a vampire. White face, lipstick on the corners of her mouth for blood, painted black nails, a long vampire like dress, black hair swept around her shoulders as she made sure none of her blond hair was showing and contacts that matched Dark Ace's blood red eyes. She kept her eyes on the entrance. Eventually Aerrow walked through the doors looking very awkward as he was the only one not wearing a costume. Domino waited, until his team left him alone. She quietly walked up to him and hurled herself into his arms.

"What the....Domino?"

"Yeah." she said breathing in the sent of strawberries.

Aerrow pulled her so she and him where locking eyes.

"You look, horribly beautiful." he said.

"What?"

"Well, horrible because of your costume, and beautiful because you beauty shows right through your costume."

Domino smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too. Well, shall we dance." he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes."

Domino took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

They danced as if they were becoming one. Locked in each others gazes, the world around them started to disappear. It was just them. That is until a girl tapped Aerrow on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" she asked.

Aerrow looked at Domino and she smiled.

"Go ahead."

Aerrow kissed her and went to dance with the other girl. Domino started to dance by herself until the lights went out and screams were heard. Domino herself starting screaming., but she was screaming for Aerrow.

"Domino!" she heard

"Aerrow!"

Soon she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Aerrow?"

"I'm here." he answered.

Then all heads turned to the stage as a giant puff of red smoke arose from it. The smoke disappeared and a man stood there with giant bat like wings, full blood red eyes, wearing all black, horns on his head and a certain attractiveness that made all the girls sigh.

"My name is Drawl." he said.

His voice was strong and powerful. His words washed around everyone. Aerrow stepped in front of Domino.

"What do you want?" Aerrow called.

Drawl's eyes went straight to him and in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of Aerrow. Aerrow took a step back but still stood tall.

"Well? What do you want?"

"I want and will take over Atmos. The costumes you will be wearing will become you!" he called.

Screaming started up again and people started to head to the doors, but Drawl shut them with a flick of his wrist. Then he turned his eyes back to Aerrow.

"I will not let you. I already try to keep Atmos safe from Cyclonia, I don't need you trying to take it over!" he yelled.

Drawl's eyes glowed red and he grabbed Aerrow's arm pulling Aerrow close to him.

"What did you say?"

"I said I don't need...."

Druil placed a hand over his mouth.

"Silence."

Druil smelled the air around Aerrow and brought his neck closer.

"Aerrow!" Sapphire yelled.

"Sapphire." Aerrow said, "stay back."

Sapphire stood beside Domino and they watched as he brought Aerrow up onto the stage.

"This - he held up Aerrow's arm - is what you call defense against evil?! I think it's quite pathetic! I'll show you! This man is week and an idiot! He tries to stand up against a power he never even heard of or seen before! But I will show you what happens to these kind of people!"

Druil brought Aerrow's neck to his mouth and sunk his teeth in deep. His nails driving in deeper to Aerrow's back causing blood. Aerrow screamed out in pain and tried to shove him away, but that cause the nails to dig in deeper. Soon Aerrow went limp and Drawl dropped him to the floor. At the same time Domino and Sapphire gasped.

"Aerrow." they said softly.

Just then Ace came bursting through the doors, the doors flying off the hinges. He looked around and saw Aerrow lying on the floor, with Drawl standing over him.

"What did you do to him?!" Ace demanded eyes filled with rage.

"Ace." Domino said running and hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a bad feeling about Aerrow so I came." he whispered into her ear.

She snuggled into his chest until Druil pulled her away and pressed his fingers against her temples causing her to fall to the floor as well.

"Domino!" Ace cried kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her neck. A pulse showed that told Ace she was only unconscious. Ace looked up at Druil his eyes more glowing with more rage.

"Who are you?" Drawl asked.

Ace stood up and made his hands into tight fits.

"Leave Atmos, you creature!" he yelled throwing a punch which Drawl blocked.

"That doesn't answer me. Who are you?!" he asked grabbing Ace's wrist and squeezing it, making Dark Ace fall to the floor in intense pain.

"My name is Dark Ace."

Druil looked down at him as Dark Ace looked up.

"Dark Ace." he whispered.

"Yes, Drawl." Ace whispered back.

Druil let go and Dark Ace stood, a smirk on his face. Drawl shook his head and grabbed Sapphire.

"Let her go!" Dark Ace demanded.

"Why?"

"Because I promised Aerrow a long time ago I would look after him and the people he cared for."

"Then goodbye to her."

Drawl pressed his hand against her temples and she fell to the floor.

"You should be listening to me Dark Ace." Druil said.

"Never!" Ace yelled.

Druil laughed and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling Dark Ace to him. Drawl was slightly taller then Ace. He then pressed a hand against Ace's forehead, glowing a eerie red. It went inside Ace's head and Drawl hit the part of Ace's brain that made him go out cold. Drawl took his hand away and laughed a demonic laugh, before a red light went through out Atmos.

* * *

Ace woke staring into a bright light. He tried to shield his eyes with his arms but it was chained to a table as well as his feet and neck.

"What the fuck?" he asked aloud as he tried to look around.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red button on the counter, not far from where he was chained. His eyes desperately wandering around for something, until he noticed a small rock on the side of the table, close to his hand.

"This might be heavy enough to press the button."

Grabbing it, he did the best throw he could when his arm were chained to the table. But luck was on his side as the rock hit the button unchaining him. He sat up and looked around realising he was in a operating room. Then he heard a blood curdling scream coming from his left.

"Well. I'm out of here." he said before hoping off the table, running to the door and opening it.

He looked up and down the hall and found nobody coming. He darted out and started running down the hall until he came to one room, that had glass for a wall. The he realised all the rooms, except for his, were walls of glass. He looked into the room and saw it was Aerrow struggling in the chains with a blindfold and gag. Dark Ace hurried into the room and shut the door behind him. When the door shut Aerrow stopped struggling and stayed very still. The room was so quiet you could hear his breathing. Ace walked over to him and took off the gag.

"Please don't hurt me I'll do...."

Ace caught him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Shush. I'm hear to help you."

"Mmh?" a muffled reply from the read head.

Ace lifted his had.

"Ace?" the read head asked again.

"Yes."

Dark Ace took the blindfold from Aerrow's eyes and the younger man squinted at the sudden brightness.

"Ace what's going on?"Aerrow asked.

"I'm not sure. But come on. We have to find the girls and get out of here."

Ace went over to the button and pressed it, releasing Aerrow from the chains. Aerrow sat up and rubbed his raw wrists.

"Now come on."

He grabbed Aerrow's wrist and pulled him form the table. Then it hit him. The smell of fresh unspoiled blood. Ace turned around and saw Aerrow holding a hand to nis neck, where Drawl bit him.

"Aerrow, remove your hand."

So Aerrow did and the scent got stronger. His neck was dripping and oozing out of the two fang marks. Trying to control himself, since it was still Halloween, pulled out a band aid from his pocket and handed it to Aerrow.

"Hurry and put this on. The sent of your blood is driving me crazy."

Aerrow quickly put it on and felt both sides of his neck.

"I look funny with two band aids on each side of my neck, don't I?"

"Yes. But you always did look funny to begin with." Ace smirked.

Aerrow rolled his eyes and jerked his head toward the door.

"Are we going?"

"Yeah."

Ace looked out the window and saw no one coming so he grabbed Aerrow's arm, opened the door and ran down the hall until they ran into a man with his face half burned and peeling skin.

"Ew." Dark Ace said under his breath.

"Where do you think you two are headed?" the man asked.

"Down the hall." Aerrow said.

"Why?"

"I got orders to take him to the room down the hall." Ace said gripping Aerrow's arm tighter.

"You don't look like an employee."

"Well I am. I dressed as a Talon to go and grab a human from the outside."

"Oh. You're luck Drawl didn't mistake you as a actual Talon, otherwise you would either be tutored, killed or put to work working for Drawl."

Ace grip on Aerrow's arm loosened as he thought that maybe Domino was being killed or tutored skipped across his mind.

"Ace." Aerrow whispered lightly bumping Ace's arm.

"Oh ,yes, well are you going to let us pass?"

"Yes. Go ahead sir."

The man stepped aside as he continued down the hall the opposite way. Ace let Aerrow's arm go completely as the two men headed down the hall. Soon they ran into another person. But she immediately hugged Aerrow.

"Sapphire." Aerrow said softly hugging her back..

Ace relaxed his shoulders, but they tensed again as he realized Domino wasn't with her.

"Where's Domino?" Dark Ace asked keeping his eyes on the dark hall, hoping to see Domino run out and jump into his arms.

Sapphire pulled away from Aerrow tears sliding down her cheeks.

"She.....told me to go on with out her." she sobbed.

Aerrow put his arm around her as she wept. Tears filled Ace's eyes.

"Is she still alive?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes, but barley."

"Where?" Ace asked sternly.

"Down the hall to the right."

And with that Ace took off down the hall. He opened the door to the right an saw Domino lying on the operating table. He walked over to her and placed a hand to her neck. Tears ran down his face as he looked at his now dead wife.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Dark Ace bowed his head and let the tears fall freely. He heard and felt Aerrow's presence as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ace." Sapphire said.

"There's no need to be sorry. She's dead and there's nothing I can do about it." Ace said taking Domino's life less hand and placing a kiss on it. "She was my life and my only love."

There was a long moment of silence until Aerrow spoke.

"Ace. Since you are a vampire, couldn't you sire her?"

"Yes...yes! But not here. We need to get to a more private spot."

"Agreed." Sapphire said.

Dark Ace picked up Domino and they walked out into the hall.

"Which way?" Sapphire asked.

"That way." Ace jerked his chin in the direction of the deep dark hall.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

The three of them walked deeper into the dark hallway, until Aerrow hit a wall and fell flat on his ass.

"Ow. Shit that hurt."

"Well watch where you're going Aerrow." Dark Ace said walking past him.

"I kind of can't since it's so fucking dark down here, in this hallway."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you're not a vampire."

"Thanks." Aerrow said sarcastically, standing.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes and kept walking until they came to a door.

"Sapphire or Aerrow, open the door."

"I will." Sapphire said.

Sapphire went to the door and opened it slowly.

"Where does it lead?" Dark Ace asked shifting Domino in his arms.

"Oh. My. God." Sapphire gasped.

"What?"

"Look for yourself."

Ace raised and eyebrow as he walked out the door. As soon as he did his mouth fell open. It lead outside, but Atmos was corrupted. Red skies, much like Cyclonia has, the ground and skies surrounded by monsters and creatures.

"Come on. There's two skimmers. I'll ride with Domino and you two can ride together." Ace ordered.

"Okay." Sapphire said.

Ace got on one of the skimmers and placed Domino in his lap, before starting the engine and taking off into the sky with Sapphire and Aerrow following him.

"Wow. Kalona really took over Atmos." Ace said.

"Yeah. How are we going to get it back to normal?" Sapphire asked.

"Kill Kalona. Now let's find a private area."

The skimmers flew all around Atmos or the new Atmos. The Atmos under the control of a demon. Soon they came to rest upon Terra Gruesome. There they rode until they found a decent sized cave. They got off the skimmers and Ace carried Domino into the cave before setting her down on the cave floor, looking at her body.

"Well Ace? Are you going to do it?" Aerrow asked crouching beside him.

"I....I don't know." Ace answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you wanted her back?"

"I do but...."

"But what?"

"But I think she would be better off dead, then having the curse of a vampire." Ace snapped.

He grabbed Aerrow by the throat and shoved him up against the wall.

"And Aerrow, it is still Halloween and you're blood smells pretty good right now."

"Ace!" Sapphire yelled grabbing Ace's arm and pulling it away from Aerrow's throat.

Ace looked at Sapphire and his eyes softened a bit. He looked at Aerrow who was breathing heavily and rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry Aerrow." Ace said.

"I'm beginning to think that Finn was right." Aerrow said under his breath.

"Right about what?" Ace asked.

"Right that you're only pretending to be a brother to me for my blood!" Aerrow spat.

"I haven't taken blood from you without your permission yet! Have I?!"

"You just about did!"

"Guys!" Sapphire yelled stepping between the two men. "Domino wouldn't want you two to fight."

"She's right." Ace said.

"I know. Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Now what are we going to do about Domino?" Sapphire asked sitting cross-legged by Domino.

"Sapphire you're a witch right?" Dark Ace asked.

"Yes. But I can't rise people from the dead."

Ace sighed and knelt beside Domino, taking her onto his lap.

"I guess I sire her."

Ace took a deep breath and lowered his mouth onto her neck. The blood, still in her body, exploded with taste in Ace's mouth. It was so addicting. Ace kept drinking and drinking until there was no blood left. Ace lifted his head and looked around for something sharp. He found a piece of glass by him. He took it and cut his wrist. Blood dripped out of the cut. He put his wrist to Domino's mouth and let it drip into it. Soon she became responsive. She grabbed Ace's wrist and held it to her mouth. She drank and drank until she pushed Ace's hand away and sat up. She looked around confused, then she looked into Ace's eyes. Ace hugged her.

"Domino, oh god. Domino. You're back, okay. I love you."

"I love you too Ace." she said returning the hug. "But why do I fell so thirsty?"

"You're a vampire now. I sired you."

"Oh. So how do I get rid of my thirst?" she asked pulling out of the hug.

"You need to drink form a human."

Everyone looked at Aerrow.

"Oh no. I'm not being the blood doll."Aerrow protested.

"Please Aerrow." Domino said giving puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Only for Domino......and Ace. God I'm a pushover."

"Yeah you are." Ace said.

Aerrow rolled his eyes as Domino stood and walked over to him. She grabbed his neck gently and titled it.

"Sorry Aerrow. If this hurts, I mean."

"It's fine. Just don't take to much."

"I won't."

Domino took off one of the bandages and the scars showed from where Kalona bit him.

"This may hurt since you are reopening a scar." Aerrow said.

"Sorry. Again." Domino apologized again.

"It's fine. I trust you to be gentle."

She nodded and slowly brought her mouth to Aerrow's neck. She put her new found fangs on his neck and drove through the scar and skin to get the blood. Aerrow yelped at the sudden pain, but kept allowing Domino to drink form him. The taste of it was extraordinary. It tasted of strawberries and honey. Domino wrapped her arms around Aerrow and pulled him closer to her.

"Ace, is Domino supposed to not let go of Aerrow when he's struggling?" Sapphire asked getting a little nervous and worried.

"No. Usually the vampire would let their victim go if he or she was struggling. I think Domino has a very bad obsession with blood. She has no control over her bloodlust yet." Ace said.

"Then do something!" Sapphire yelled as she stamped her foot down.

Ace ran to the two and tried to get Domino to let go of the now unconscious Aerrow.

"Domino!" Ace yelled.

The cave filled with power and Domino immediately let go of Aerrow, who would've fell to the floor if Ace didn't catch him. Domino shook her head and looked at Aerrow, unconscious in Ace's arms.

"Oh god. Did I do that?" Domino asked her hands shaking.

"Yes. But it's not your fault. You have to learn to control your bloodlust." Ace said.

"But……is he dead."

"I don't think. But we need to make sure no one, and I mean no one, feeds from him for a while. Because if Domino or I do then he will die." Ace said placing Aerrow on the ground. "Now I suggest we get some well needed sleep. All of us."

"Okay." the girls said.

Everyone was asleep. Except for Domino. She was sitting cross legged, with Aerrow's head on her lap. She kept staring at him waiting for him to wake up. Soon he did start to slowly open his eyes.

"Aerrow." she said.

"What?" Aerrow asked dazed and confused.

"Aerrow are you okay?"

"I feel dizzy and my neck hurts, but yeah, I'm okay." he said smiling up at her.

She smiled back and helped Aerrow sit up.

"I'm sorry." she said looking to the ground.

Aerrow put a finger under her chin and pulling it to look at him. She stared into his emerald green eyes and he pressed their lips together. It was a soft chaste kiss. Aerrow pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"It's not your fault. Your new at this and you need to control your bloodlust."

"That's what Ace said."

Aerrow smiled and kissed her again.

"How long have you been awake?" Aerrow asked putting a hand on her thigh.

"Seven hours. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Well, now I am awake. So get some rest."

Aerrow placed a kiss on her forehead and she laid down closing her eyes. Almost instantly she fell asleep.


End file.
